The Serpent Constellation
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Rabastan and Andromeda, throughout their relationship. Written for Flying Lessons on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum. Will be 12 chapters. (My first time writing more than a drabble for the pairing, but I love the pairing.)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Chapter 1  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Andromeda/Rabastan  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 791  
 **Summary:** Rabastan can be that for Andromeda.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Flying Lessons- Task - All relationships have to start somewhere, they don't just appear out of thin air! We need to make sure that we cover the beginning of the relationship before moving on to other aspects. We need to consider the beginning aspect and make sure that things _work._ Like with a broom on the first flying lessons, there are potential problems and this should be mentioned or considered. Your pairing might seem perfect but trust me, they're not. Prompt Used - (plot) someone bullying a member of your pairing

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Andromeda Tonks (nee Black) - Silver - Write about Andromeda Tonks.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Matching Accessory Pack

* * *

Andromeda glared at Rodolphus and Bellatrix, unable to think of something to say in response.

"What Andy? Can't take the truth?" the oldest Black sister taunted.

Andromeda tried not to let it get to her, but part of her couldn't help but believe it might be true. "You don't know anything," Andromeda finally growled fiercely, hands clenched into tight fists at her sides.

Rodolphus smirked. "Don't pretend it's a lie. Everyone knows that Bellatrix is the seductive oldest sister, the one all of the wizards want. And Narcissa is the delicate youngest sister, the one that inspires protection and love. And what is Andromeda Black? The middle sister. The one everyone forgets. What does Andromeda Black possibly have that the other two Black sisters can't give? What proper Pure-blood wizard would _ever_ want Andromeda Black when Bellatrix and Narcissa are options?"

Andromeda turned fierce eyes onto Rabastan, the younger Lestrange brother. "Do _you_ have anything to add to that?" she snarled.

Rabastan stayed silent, avoiding her eyes.

She laughed bitterly. "Of course you don't. Somehow, I'm just not that surprised." Without saying anything to her tormentors and the silent bystander, Andromeda turned and left them in the Great Hall.

She heard steps going in the other way. "Come on, Rab."

Andromeda didn't turn around, even when she felt heated eyes on her.

"Rabastan! Are you coming?" Rodolphus asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

Andromeda stopped, still facing away, and wondered if he would finally stand up to his brother for her. Her eyes closed when she heard retreating steps, and her heart felt as if it was in a tight vise, one that wouldn't let go no matter how much she pled.

She would not cry. She would not cry. It became a silent mantra in her head. Not only was she a Slytherin, but she was also a Black. And she was trained to never show emotions in public. She wasn't about to forget everything she learned. Not for the likes of Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and... _him_.

* * *

She wasn't surprised when the wizard joined her on the bleachers over the Quidditch Pitch. He always knew where to find her when she wanted to be alone.

She could have told him to go away, but she decided he wasn't worth the effort. Instead, she ignored his presence, hoping he would just take the hint and leave. Of course, when had Rabastan ever done what she wanted him to do?

"I know I disappointed you."

Andromeda let out an inelegant snort even though she knew it ruined the effect she was going for.

"I know I should have stood up for you, but the truth of the matter is, I'm scared what Rodolphus would do to me if I went against him. It might be not very Slytherin to admit to that fear, but I trust you to not use it against me."

Andromeda closed her eyes. She knew Rodolphus was the crueler brother and Rabastan's fear wasn't unfounded, but it still hurt that Rabastan had allowed the ugly words to be aimed at her.

"And frankly, I knew you could handle Bellatrix and Rodolphus without my interference."

"It didn't mean the words didn't hurt," Andromeda quietly admitted. Like Rabastan, she trusted he wouldn't use the truth against her.

"You know they're not true, though. You're a very desirable witch who has many wizards after her. I'm just one of the many who is interested. And I hope I haven't lost my chance."

It was said like a statement, but Andromeda heard the question behind it. She finally allowed her gaze to meet his. "I need someone who I can depend on, someone who support me and will not let me flounder. I need someone who will choose me over their brother. And..." Here, she hesitated, but she swallowed and pushed on with what she had to say. "And someone who isn't ashamed of his feelings for me."

Rabastan slowly took her hand, as if to see she would allow the touch.

She did, and his warm hand holding hers sent warmth spiraling from her stomach throughout her whole body.

"I can be that man if you give me a chance. I need to learn, but you're worth it. Please, don't walk away from me. From us. Give me a chance to prove myself."

Part of Andromeda wanted to deny Rabastan's request. If she allowed him to, she knew he could break her heart. But another part of Andromeda, the larger part, couldn't say 'no.' He had invaded her heart, and she didn't think he would be leaving it anytime soon. "Okay," she whispered.

As his lips lowered to hers, Andromeda's eyes closed, and she allowed herself to just feel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Chapter 2  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rabastan/Andromeda  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 581  
 **Summary:** Andromeda misreads a situation.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Flying Lessons - Task - Your landings are most likely going to be shaky and why wouldn't this occur in a relationship as well? For this task, I want you to write about a misunderstanding that is causing problems in your relationship. With a bad landing, you should quickly jump to your feet, mount your broom and try again! Your pairing should do the exact same with this rocky part and you have to show that in the story. Prompts Used - (dialogue) "Don't give me that look."/"Why?"/"You and I both know what happens when you give me that look and now is not the time.", (location) The Great Hall

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Single Accessory

* * *

Andromeda watched from her place in the Slytherin table, ignoring the inane chatter that was all around her. She clenched her fists on her lap as Rabastan stood by the Ravenclaw table, laughing with Emmeline Vance.

She wondered what they were talking about. She was just itching to know and wished she could hear their conversation.

What could Rabastan possibly have to say to a girl like Emmeline? Her eyes closed when he threw his head back in a hearty laugh.

He _never_ laughed like that when he was with her. She was surprised he was doing it in full view of The Great Hall. What was so special with Emmeline that she was able to get that kind of reaction from her boyfriend?

Andromeda should be the one to get that kind of reaction. It was her privilege to make his face light up with such joy. And yet, it wasn't Andromeda's privilege because she wasn't the one doing it, and it was making her so mad.

She wished she could pull her hair out and scream.

She breathed in deeply when Rabastan suddenly turned and left The Great Hall.

Emmeline stood up, ready to follow him out, and that was when Andromeda had enough. She quickly stood up from her place at the Slytherin table to intercept the interloping Ravenclaw.

"Vance, what were you talking to Rabastan about?" She demanded in a voice that didn't even _sound_ like her.

Emmeline quirked an irritating eyebrow at her with an infuriating smirk on her mouth. "Why do you care?"

"You know why I care. Now answer my question." It came out almost sounding like a snarl. It sounds eerily similar to Bellatrix's voice, and she resisted the automatic shiver at the very thought.

Emmeline rolled her eyes. "Relax. I'm not interested in your boyfriend. Feel better?"

Andromeda's shoulders slumped, suddenly realizing she was asking the wrong person. "No, I'd feel better if I knew _Rabastan_ wasn't interested in _you_. Maybe he's finally got tired of me holding him at a distance," she stated monotonously. She never thought he would give up on them, but she guessed everyone had their limits.

Emmeline frantically shook her head. "That's not what I meant!"

"And I haven't got tired of anything having to do with you," another voice broke into the girls' conversation.

Andromeda hadn't even realized Rabastan had walked back into The Great Hall.

"Rabastan?"

Emmeline slipped away from the two of them as Rabastan walked forward and took her smaller hand in his much larger one. "How could I ever get tired of you when I love you? I have no feelings for Emmeline whatsoever. She was simply helping me with something."

"What?"

Rabastan rolled her eyes at the distrust still in her voice. "A surprise for your birthday, but that's all you're getting out of me. Now, stop doubting my loyalty to you. It's unbefitting of a woman in your station."

Andromeda smiled as her eyes appraised him.

He smirked, knowing exactly what she was doing. "Don't give me that look."

"Why?" Andromeda queried with faux innocence.

"You and I both know what happens when you give me that look and now is not the time."

"It could be," she stated with promise in her voice.

"Don't we have class?" Rabastan teased, knowing she never missed class.

Andromeda allowed a breath of air to leave her body with a soft _woosh._ "Fine, but after class, your body is _mine_."

Rabastan smirked. "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Chapter 3  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Andromeda/Rabastan  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,002  
 **Summary:** Andromeda feels it's too soon.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Flying Lessons - Task - We should consider the speed of a relationship as we do the speed when on a broom. Maybe one of our pairing is moving too fast in some regard and making the other uncomfortable. There are so many factors that could be causing problems so you shouldn't struggle. Prompt Used - (location) Hogsmeade

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Hector Fawley - Bonus - Write about someone mistakenly choosing to not take someone seriously, and it takes a turn for the worse.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Matching Accessory Pack

* * *

Andromeda looked around Hogsmeade. She was supposed to meet Rabastan, but he seemed to be late. She crossed her arms over her chest. _'_ _He better have a good excuse,_ _'_ she thought sourly.

A Black wasn't supposed to wait for _anybody,_ especially not some man who should be thankful that a Black even deemed him slightly worthy. Even so, she would give him ten more minutes before she left to try to have some fun at Hogsmeade. After going to Hogsmeade for the last three years, it wasn't as fun as it used to be, but she knew she could still enjoy herself, with or without Rabastan at her side.

With two minutes to spare before his allotted ten minutes was up, Rabastan strode quickly to her from down the paved street. "I know I'm late," he began right away when he noticed her look.

"Yes, you are. Do you have a suitable explanation?'

Rabastan smiled sheepishly. "I do, but I would rather not give it to you right here."

Andromeda stared at him. "I'm not moving from this spot. Why are you so late, and it better not be because your _brother_ held you up once again." It was something Rodolphus was always doing. The elder Lestrange brother really hated Rabastan choosing to be with Andromeda.

Most people thought Rodolphus should be happy since Andromeda was from a proper Pure-blood family, the same one his future wife was from, but there was something about Andromeda that Rodolphus didn't trust. Andromeda thought it was because she didn't hate Muggles and Muggle-borns like he did, and she didn't look down at anyone that wasn't of Pure-blood.

It didn't matter. She was sick of Rodolphus always trying to come between them, and she wished Rabastan would finally put a stop to it.

"It wasn't Rodolphus," Rabastan reassured her. "I was picking something up actually."

"What?" she queried.

"Okay, I guess we're doing it here. I want to marry you. I think about the life we could have together in the future, and I want to make it a reality."

Andromeda opened her mouth and then snapped it shut. Right then and there, she was not the picture of a perfect Pure-blood witch. She ignored the curious eyes that kept looking over at the two of them.

Then she started laughing, clutching her stomach. "Very funny," she gasped in between relentless chuckles.

Rabastan frowned. "I'm not joking."

"You have to be. We haven't been in an official non-secret relationship for even a year yet. There's no way you're seriously thinking about marriage already."

Rabastan reached into his pocket and pulled out a delicate ring littered with emerald gemstones, exactly to Andromeda's non-gaudy tastes. "Does this look like I'm joking?"

Andromeda abruptly stopped laughing as the realization dawned on her. _'Rabastan is completely serious.'_ "Rabastan?"

He pocketed the ring and quickly turned away, storming from the woman who just humiliated him by laughing at the very idea of marrying each other.

Andromeda placed a hand on her heart. She knew she had to go after him. She couldn't let this thing fester.

She ran after him, following him to The Three Broomsticks. Just as he entered, she grabbed his arm. "Don't walk away from me," she commanded.

"Why? It feels like you have already walked away from me!"

She moved to stand in front of him. "If I walked away from you, why did I come after you?"

Instead of answering, he asked his own question. "Is us being married just so completely laughable that you can't even process the very notion of it?"

Andromeda rolled her. "No. The idea of us getting married when we haven't been in an official relationship for very long is a bit unnerving. I'm not saying I _can't_ see us being married in the future. In fact, I very much want to marry you, spend the rest of my life with you. I'm just not ready yet, though. I want us to have more time together as boyfriend and girlfriend before we start planning a wedding."

Rabastan sighed, looking around and finally realizing they were standing in the doorway and attracting a lot of attention, including that of Rodolphus and Bellatrix. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side, into a little corner that was a bit more private.

"I want a ring on your finger so everyone knows you're mine."

Andromeda placed a hand on his cheek. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm not interested in anyone but you."

Rabastan clenched his hands into fists. "It doesn't stop other wizards, especially that Mud-blood Hufflepuff, from looking at her," he growled bitterly.

"Rabastan," Andromeda chastened. She hated the insult.

Rabastan simply returned her stare with a measured one of her own.

"There is a compromise."

Rabastan waited with a raised eyebrow.

"I can wear your ring on a chain around my neck. Think of it as a pre-engagement placement. Because I _am_ planning to put the ring on my finger one day."

Rabastan smiled. "I like that compromise. Make sure everyone can see it," he softly ordered.

"Will do." She reached for her thin silver chain, the one she wore every day and opened the clasp as Rabastan pulled the ring out of his pocket once again. He slipped the ring onto the chain and she clasped it back around her neck.

The ring fell on top of her robes, right above the beginning swell of her breasts.

Rabastan's eyes were glued to it. "Beautiful," he whispered.

She wasn't sure if he was referring to the ring on the chain where everyone could see it or her breasts, but she chose to believe it was the former.

"It is," Andromeda agreed. She leaned up on her toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. He returned the gentle press as his hands rested on her hips.

She might not be ready to get married, but she knew that when she was, she would be looking at Rabastan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Chapter 4  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Andromeda/Rabastan  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,080  
 **Summary:** Andromeda and Rabastan face an obstacle, something that Andromeda had been expecting.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Oggg - Bronze - Prompts Used - Reminisce, Intrigue, Deal, Unknown

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Flying Lessons - Task - This is a test of your pairing. There are always going to be downs in your relationship and this is where we discuss a very deep down. Both of your pairing should be feeling the problem and should overcome it. The problem must be an obstacle that is perceived as difficult and could be a family member dying, an assault or a past history of abuse. **Prompts Used -** (dialogue) "They haven't seen the best of us yet.", pretend [word]

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (plot/action) Femme: having a necklace put around your neck, (quote) "Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." (Martin Luther King Jr)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts - Prompts Used - Word Instead of Depressed: Disappointed / Word Instead of Said: Croaked / Word Instead of Said: Responded / Adjective: Proud

 **200 characters in 200 days challenge:** 55\. Rabastan Lestrange

* * *

Andromeda allowed Rabastan to put the necklace around her neck, trying to not reminisce about the hundreds of times he did the exact same thing. She couldn't stop the flinch when his fingers rushed against the back of her neck, though, and that was something she had never done in the past. She used to love it when his fingers grazed her neck oh-so-softly.

She hoped Rabastan would pretend he didn't see the movement, but she should have known better. When it came to their relationship, Rabastan never looked the other way.

"Talk to me," he croaked.

She closed her eyes against the pain she detected in his voice. "I'm not sure what to say."

"Anything," he begged.

She finally faced him. "You have that ugly tattoo on your arm, and there's nothing I can do to change it. So why should I bother saying anything."

"Why haven't you walked away from me then? I know you don't believe in the Dark Lord or Pure-blood supremacy. Why are you still here?"

"Because I love you, and I'm not sure I can walk away, even after you have taken _his_ mark." It was unknown, even to herself, if she would ever have the courage to walk away from him. She was no Gryffindor after all.

"Andromeda –"

"No," Andromeda shook her head. "I'm not sure how to deal with you right now. I have to go." And she was gone from the bedroom.

She heard him call out to her one more time, but she ignored it. She had to get away from him, at least for a little while.

Now, who to talk to? She knew Bellatrix would never understand, and although she was on good terms with her younger cousin, Sirius, he never understood why she was with Rabastan or what intrigued her about the younger Lestrange in the first place. He would tell her she was too good for him and she should end the relationship without a second though. The only person she could even think of talking to was Narcissa.

She quickly went in search of her younger sister. She needed to know how to deal with this.

* * *

Rabastan sat on the bed. He knew before he took the mark that he could lose Andromeda because of it, but he allowed Rodolphus to pressure him into accepting the legacy.

Before he fell in love with Andromeda, he wouldn't have thought twice about it. The Dark Lord wanted to do great things, which including getting rid of the undesirables. Why should he care what happened to Muggles and Mud-bloods? Andromeda, though, in her great beauty and powerful feelings, not to mention the way she conveyed those feelings, had Rabastan second guessing himself.

Rodolphus actually had to convince him to take the mark, and Rabastan was still hesitant when it came to being branded.

Andromeda wouldn't believe him if he told her he wasn't sure what to do, that he hadn't really want to go through with it, and not only because he knew he would lose her.

And now, it could be too late.

What should he do?"

The face of an older wizard, a _great_ wizard, came to mind.

Dumbledore! He had to go to Dumbledore for help!

* * *

Narcissa's hand rested on Andromeda's lap. "Do you love him?"

"Of course. That's why I'm so unsure of what to do."

"You need to do what's right for you, and I've never seen you happier than when you are with Rabastan. You don't know what was going through his mind when he accepted that mark. It might surprise you."

Andromeda's sharp mind caught what Narcissa didn't say. "What do you know?"

"Nothing concrete. I'm very good at judging people, and I've seen things when I look at Rabastan. I don't think he's like Rodolphus in his thinking as much as you think he is."

"Then why?"

Narcissa raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Why does he do anything Rodolphus does? He's bullied, feels like he doesn't have a choice."

"He could have come to me for help."

"Maybe he was worried about disappointing you for not being strong enough to stand up to Rodolphus, especially in the face of how often you go against Bellatrix without flinching. I think you should talk to him. Really talk _and_ listen."

Andromeda nodded. She knew Narcissa was right. It was why she had gone to her; Andromeda knew she would get a good perspective on the situation from Narcissa.

Andromeda avoided Rabastan the rest of the day. She knew Narcissa was right about them needing to talk, but she wanted to make sure she was calm so she actually listened to what Rabastan had to say.

That night, Rabastan and Andromeda met in the same room they had separated from each other that morning.

"Rabastan –"

"Andromeda –"

They both started at the same time.

"You go first," Rabastan motioned.

"No, I was going to tell you we should talk, so you can go first," Andromeda responded.

"I went to Dumbledore."

Andromeda hadn't been expecting that. "Huh?" she inelegantly asked.

"I went to him for help. I know I got in way over my head, and there wasn't any way to get out."

"The mark..."

"I did what I thought I had to do, but you've made me think about the lives of the other people that I had never cared about. I hate that you made me think about them, but I can't stop it. I want you to be proud of me, whether we're together or not. I never want you to regret anything about me. You have to help me, though. Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. And you're my light. And your love can help me to learn if you don't give up on me."

Andromeda was speechless.

"Are you giving up on me?"

Andromeda didn't cry even though she felt the need building up inside of her. "No, I haven't given up on you. I love you too much, and if you're serious about trying to be better, and if Professor Dumbledore is planning to help you, I will do everything I can for you. I love you."

Rabastan cupped her cheek. "They haven't seen the best of us yet."

"Will they see the best of us?" she asked, eyes locked with his.

"They will."

He stated it so confidently that Andromeda couldn't help but believe him. Narcissa had been right after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Chapter 5  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Andromeda/Rabastan  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 873  
 **Summary:** A good thing comes from a bad thing.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Brutus Malfoy - Bronze - Prompts Used - Heavy, Conspiracy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - Teamwork Exercise - Prompts Used - (object) Bouquet of Flowers, (dialogue) "You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll shag and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Flying Lessons - Task - Beater - Someone who is awfully protective of their friends and family and don't mind getting in trouble to show it. They aren't necessarily violent but people will eventually be scared to anger them. Prompt Used - (dialogue) "I will never let you down."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - cushioned, response, tremors

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompt Used - full moon (lunar cycle)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - All

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Flower - Jasmine

* * *

Andromeda sat on the grass, staring at the full moon. It was so bright and luminous, making her feel at peace. She knew some unlucky people didn't get to experience the joy of the full moon, and she was happy she wasn't one of them.

It helped her relax a bit. Lately, it felt like Bellatrix and Rodolphus were wherever she was, and they continued to demean her. It felt like a conspiracy because as soon as she started to feel happy, they were there to put her in her place.

They had already driven a wedge between her and Rabastan, and with a heavy heart, Andromeda knew she had allowed it to happen because of her insecurity.

The moon helped her find a semblance of peace, and she allowed a smile to grace her normally frowning face.

Suddenly, she heard a howl and quickly stood up, brushing dirt from her dress. She knew a howl, especially on the night of a full moon, wasn't a good thing. She needed to find shelter.

She quickly turned and moved towards the Apparition point. She heard running behind and quickened her pace as she took out her wand from its holster.

A growl sounded behind her and tremors ran through her body as she ran, fear overcoming her senses. All she could think about in response to the aggressive sound was running as fast as possible.

She tripped over a rock and feel, the grass cushioning her. She looked behind her as a beast barreled towards. She pointed her wand, but before she could even think of a spell to utter, the wolf was on her.

She knew nothing but pain as blackness washed over her.

* * *

Rabastan fingered the bouquet of flowers. He hoped with her favorite flower, Jasmine, Andromeda wouldn't turn him away. They had barely spoken since they ended their three-year relationship, but he needed to see her. He needed to know for sure that she was alright.

Before he could walk down the corridor, a rough hand grabbed him, and he was forced to turn around to face eyes and a face so like his own. "You shouldn't be here," Rodolphus growled.

"Andromeda might not be my girlfriend anymore, but she's still my friend, and I still care about her. She's hurt, and I'm here. End of story."

Rodolphus scoffed. "You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll shag and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends."

Rabastan looked down at the floor. "Maybe, but if I will always love her, then that gives me even more of a reason to see her right now."

"She's a filthy werewolf, and I won't have you sullying our name by associating with her. Her family has already disowned her. Do what's right and pretend you never knew Andromeda Black."

Rabastan ripped his arm away from Rodolphus's grasp and pushed his older brother against a wall. "No, I might have allowed you and Bellatrix to get between us, but I will not turn my back on Andi now. She will know she can depend on me no matter what, and no one else will ever influence my behavior again."

With that, Rabastan stalked away from his gaping brother, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was Andromeda.

When he reached her room, he knocked before opening the door and entering. Andromeda's face was turned away from him. "Andi?"

"Go away," she muttered.

"I can't; I love you too much."

"I'm not a Black anymore. My name will be hated in all circles. Go find another Pure-blood to love."

"If you really think your name was the only reason I loved you, then you don't know me at all."

Andromeda finally faced him. He didn't see any scars so knew they must be hidden by clothes. "We're not even together anymore. You don't owe me anything."

Rabastan walked towards the bed and laid the flowers on her stomach. She reached for them and fingered the petals with gentle fingers. "Maybe that's true, but my loving you didn't stop just because we weren't together anymore."

"If you stand by me, you'll be disowned as well," she warned.

Rabastan sat down on the edge of the bed and cupped her cheek with a loving hand. "I know, but I already know what it's like to be without you. I can't imagine an eternity living like that, and I won't. I choose you, if you'll have me."

"I'm a werewolf," she whispered brokenly.

Rabastan's heart clenched. He knew how much she enjoyed the full moon, and now, she would never be able to enjoy it as a human. "I know, and I'm going to find the wolf that did this to you and make him pay. I don't care what happens to me. If it's the last thing I do, he will pay."

Andromeda placed her hand over the one that cupped her cheek and closed her eyes. "I'm scared."

He leaned forward and kissed her nose. "I promise. I'll never let you down, and you'll never be alone again." And it was a promise he would keep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Chapter 6  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Andromeda/Rabastan, Ted/Andromeda (one-sided)  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,154  
 **Summary:** Andromeda defends her friendship with Ted, and it causes friction between her and Rabastan.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Flying Lessons - Task - You have your friends, your teammates, and you also have your opponents. Your opponents will be aiming to hurt you from the get go and we should have this shown by incorporating another member into the relationship that is causing problems. This can be someone having an affair, someone trying to get your pairing to have an affair or both of your pairing cheating on the other. **Prompt:** (creature) Hippogriff

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Myron Wagtail - Bronze - Prompts Used - Loud, Teach, Yell, Real

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - catastrophe, dinner, phone

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 55. Be

* * *

It was Christmas break and Andromeda had managed to sneak away from her house. She smiled at Ted as he showed her a phone. As she held it within her hands, it let out a loud sound, startling her into almost dropping it.

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll teach you everything you want to know about Muggles, and by the time I'm done with you, a ringing telephone won't scare you one bit. You'll be an expert on all things Muggle."

She nodded. She knew what she was doing was dangerous. Associating with a Muggle-born. If her family ever found out, she would probably be banished. And she didn't even want to think about what would happen if Rabastan found out. The truth of what would happen would be a catastrophe.

When they parted company, she made her way home, ignoring Bellatrix's smirk and Narcissa's curious smile. She headed to the stairs and was about to go up to her room when _his_ voice stopped. "Hey, Andi."

She took a deep breath, detecting anger in his voice. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Rabastan?"

"We need to talk."

Even if Rabastan knew about her friendship with Ted, she knew he wouldn't yell at her where her sisters would hear. No matter how angry he was, he would never purposefully put her in danger and them knowing, especially Bellatrix knowing, would be very dangerous. And she knew it was a real possibility he knew. He seemed to always know what she didn't want him to know.

Knowing he wanted her safe was the only thing that allowed her to nod while her face remained passive.

He pulled her out to the garden. "Why are you running around with that mudblood?" he demanded quietly as soon as they were hidden amongst the trees.

"Who I'm friends with is none of your concern."

He clenched his fists. "It is when your _friend_ is in love with you." He growled, his nose almost touching hers. She could almost imagine smoke coming out of his nostrils because of his anger.

Her spine stiffened. "Are you actually saying a man and a woman can't have a platonic friendship, with no undercurrents between them?"

"No. I'm saying that this particular man can't have a platonic friendship with you without the undercurrents of more."

"And your anger has nothing to do with him being a Muggle-born, right?" she asked wryly.

He turned away from her. "I won't lie. I don't like that either. You're too good, too pure, to associate with filth like that, but I know I'm right about his desire for more." He faced her again, his brown eyes blazing. "Open your eyes. When you two are in the same room, he can't take his eyes off of you. And it's not friendship in his eyes when he looks at you."

She gritted her teeth. "Even if you're right and he has feelings for me – and I don't believe you are – that shouldn't matter if you trust me and my feelings for you." She took a deep breath and moved to head into the house. "You should leave. I don't think I want to talk to you anymore tonight."

And she left him standing there, not sparing a glance back.

* * *

Rabastan stood at the Hippogriff pen, watching the majestic animals as he thought about his arguement with Andromeda. He knew he was right, but she refused to see it because she thought his blood purity ideals was clouding his reasoning.

He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Tonks got up the courage to make a move. Andromeda said he should trust her and her feelings for him, but how could he know she wouldn't be tempted to be with someone who had ideals that matched hers better.

He sighed, knowing that if their arguement did anything, it was push her closer to Tonks. When someone didn't want her to do something, she usually did it more. Andromeda was stubborn in that way.

* * *

Ted and Andromeda sat in the library together. She knew it was safe because everyone knew she was partnered with him in Potions so no one, not even her sisters, could object to them studying together.

They were almost finished when Ted took her hand.

She looked up from her textbook, dropping the quill. "Ted?"

"I know we can't do anything here at school, but I was wondering..."

"Yes?" she encouraged with a small smile.

"During the summer, would you maybe like to have dinner with me?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "You mean, like a date?"

He nodded happily.

She took her hand away from him. "Everyone knows I'm in a relationship with Rabastan, so why are you asking me on a date?"

He rolled his eyes. "You can't honestly be in love with that brute. I know you're only with him because your family pressured you."

She narrowed her eyes. "You don't know anything. I know that Rabastan isn't the nicest person, but he treats me wonderfully. I'm with him because I love him, and I would never consider breaking up with him for you or anyone else. After everything we've been through together, I know Rabastan and I are meant to last."

"I can be so much better for you," Ted implored.

She stood up fiercely. "I think it's very low class to ask another guy's girlfriend out on a date. It shows you don't respect anyone."

"Why would I respect Lestrange? He doesn't deserve it," Ted adamantly defended himself.

"Funny. You sound just like Rabastan does when he talks about Muggle-borns and Half-bloods. And it wasn't just Rabastan you're disrespecting. It's me as well because you're not respecting my decision to be with who I want to be with."

He opened his mouth, but she stepped away from the table. "I have to go."

And just like over the break, she didn't spare the man she was leaving a glance back. Only this time, it was a different man she was leaving behind.

* * *

Rabastan still looked at the Hippogriffs when he felt a presence next to him. He glanced over at Andromeda, wondering why she was here when she had refused to talk to him since their argument.

She silently grabbed his hand, giving it a slight squeeze, and leaned her head again his shoulders. Her eyes drifted shut and a tiny smile graced her beautiful face.

And just like that, without words, Rabastan knew they were okay.

He wondered what happened to make Andromeda soften towards him so suddenly. He wondered what Tonks did. Whatever it was, obviously it didn't matter because Andromeda was at his side instead of at Tonks's side.

He took a deep breath, glad that everything was okay between them again. It felt like his equilibrium was reestablished with her at his side, and it was a feeling he would never take for granted again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Chapter 7  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Andromeda/Rabastan  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 966  
 **Summary:** Rabastan and Andromeda have a serious talk about the realities of their situation.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Flying Lessons - Task - What I want you to do here is write about an obstacle affecting your pairing. It could be at the start, someone unable to forgive and forget or it could be halfway with someone struggling in the already established relationship. There are so many possible obstacles, and there are so many ways to use them; just know, a negative impact should be caused but your pairing must get over it! **Prompt:** (dialogue) "I'm sorry, for everything that I've done."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Archer Evermonde - Bonus - Specifically include any character and their involvement or lack of involvement in the First World War.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Prompt Used - (emotion) anxiety

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 65. Bend

* * *

Rabastan hated the look on her face, the disappointment. He seemed to always bring it out in her, no matter how hard he tried to be better.

He knew he wasn't worthy of her, but he would never stop trying to be worthy. That had to count for something, right?"

"I'm sorry, for everything that I've done."

Andromeda didn't seem to bend at all in relation to her feelings. Her face was set in stone and her arms were crossed. "Rabastan, I'm not sure I can keep doing this," she softly admitted.

Anxiousness filled him, and he was sure the she would be able to read the anxiety on his face. Usually, he was better at hiding his emotions, but it was nearly impossible when he was so close to losing her.

"Andromeda –"

"I love you. I do, but I can't stand the idea of you going to _that_ man and doing all of those horrible things. And then you come home and touch me with the same hands. It disgusts me." As if to emphasize the point, she shuddered in revulsion.

"I'm a spy for Dumbledore and the Order. You know that. It was the only way I would not be killed by him. And I give valuable information to Dumbledore, information that will hopefully bring the Dark Lord down once and for all. Even though he isn't aware of it, I turned against my own brother for you. My family. And you're still not happy." He walked pass her to the door. With his back still to her, he softly muttered. "You're never happy no matter what I do. Why do I even bother trying?"

And then with slumped shoulders, he left their bedroom. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew he had to get away for a little while.

.It was nearly dark – almost seven hours since their argument – that Andromeda found him. He ignored her when she sat down next to him.

"Rabastan –"

"Don't. You want to end us? Fine. You want to walk away from a four year relationship? Fine. Don't play nice, though. You're breaking my heart, and I feel like everything I've done for you, all of my sacrifices, have been for nothing. In your eyes, I can't do anything right."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's not true."

"You do remember what you said this morning, right?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"I do, but I didn't mean it."

At those words, Rabastan finally turned his head and stared deeply into her eyes. "It isn't? Then why?"

"I know you've done a lot, things you might not have done if you didn't love me so much. And I never want you to think I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of the changes you've made. I know some of it doesn't feel natural to you –"

"Andromeda," Rabastan interrupted, "I love you. I'd do anything to keep you. Nothing is more important to me than you. And I don't regret it because I know, despite what you said this morning, you are happy with what I've done to help end the war. Still, sometimes I feel like you don't think I'm good enough for you, and that hurts."

Tears pooled in Andromeda's eyes, but they didn't fall. "You are good enough." She leaned up and pressed her lips softy to his. It was a closed mouth kiss, meant to offer comfort, not to entice. Against his lips, she breathed, "I love you so much." She pulled away and continued, "And that's why when you came home a couple of nights go injured, I got scared. So scared that I started thinking that if you kept coming home injured, one day you might not come home at all. You could be killed, and I might not even be told if Dumbledore didn't discover the truth. And I might never see you again."

She took a shuddering breath. "That scared me so much. I thought it would be easier to break up with you and distance myself. I thought it would hurt less if something were to happen to you if we weren't together." She paused, closing her eyes as the tears finally cascaded down her cheeks. "I was a fool."

Rabastan completely relaxed at her visible pain. He hadn't even considered the idea that it might be hard for her to see him hurt. He remembered taking care of her when she was sick and feeling so helpless, not being to stop her from suffering. It had to be the same feeling Andromeda dealt with a couple of nights ago. In fact, it was probably worse because she knew it wouldn't be the last time.

"Andi, I'm so sorry you got scared. You have to know that I'll do everything I can to come home to you."

"You won't be able to prevent injuries. And what if _he_ finds out the truth about your loyalties? I'm not sure I can live without you."

He pulled her into his arms and held her. "I can't promise you that I won't die because I never want to break a promise, but I _can_ promise to always be careful and do everything I can so I get home to you. You're my reason to go home."

Andromeda buried her head into the crook between his neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent. "That will have to be enough, I guess," she whispered, her lips brushing against the sensitive skin there.

He didn't answer verbally. Instead, he held her tighter, hoping no one would interrupt one of their very few quiet moments.

She returned the embrace.

Nothing felt resolved, but it would have to be enough. Whatever they had to face, they would face together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Chapter 8  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Andromeda/Rabastan  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 571  
 **Summary:** Rabastan helps Andromeda to overcome her fear.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Flying Lessons - Task - You're trying something new and your pairing should as well! This could be anything from a new food to a new sport but one of your pairing should be showing some nerves and discomfort but in the end, would try it. Whether they enjoyed it or not, is up to you. **Prompt:** (action) a kiss

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Valeria Myriadd - Bronze - Incorporate someone reading Hogwarts: A History into your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 90. Bridge

* * *

The twelve year-olds ignored the lone figure reading _Hogwarts: A History_ on the bleechers. They were too focused on each other and their mutual standstill.

Andromeda crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Rabastan, unimpressed. "No."

"What's the big deal? I fly. And now it's your turn to cross that bridge. I'm sure you'll love it. Give it a chance."

Andromeda sighed. "I can't."

"Why?" Rabastan asked, wanting to understand Andromeda's refusal to even _try_.

Andromeda really didn't want to answer. She hated admitting to weakness, but she knew Rabastan wouldn't leave it alone until he wore her down. "I'm scared," she whispered, eyes focused on the ground.

Rabastan softened his stance. He never knew Andromeda to admit to being scared of _anything_ , so he knew she had to be truly terrified. "Andi, I would never let you fall. You have to know that." He pulled her into his arms a pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. It was one of innocence, but both of them knew it would evolve as they got older. "Try. For me."

Andromeda looked at the broom. She knew everything technical that there was to know about flying, but she never actually went into the air. "I don't know..."

"You can try simply hovering over the ground, four or five off of it," Rabastan compromised.

Andromeda reluctantly nodded. She held her hand over the broom and commanded in a voice that sounded surer than she felt, "Up." And the broom jumped to obey.

She straddled the broom and kicked off, closing her eyes tightly even though she knew that she wouldn't be injured even if she _did_ fall.

"Open them," Rabastan commanded.

One eye cracked open, and she looked at the ground. Her breathing became erratic and her throat felt as if it was closing up. She clutched both of her hands to her throat and lost her balance, toppling off of the broom.

Rabastan caught her, helping her gain her footing as her hands went from her throat to his shirt, clutching it in white-knuckled fists.

"Hey, it's okay," Rabastan soothingly cooed, rubbing small circles at the small of her back. When she calmed down some, he whispered into her ear, "I have an idea."

"What?"

"We'll fly together."

Andromeda's gaze was unwavering when it met his, and she opened her mouth but no sound was forthcoming.

He cupped her cheek. "I'll be behind you the whole time. You'll be fine."

Both of them straddled the broom and with Rabastan's arm around her petite waist, he kicked off of the ground. He kept the broom at a slow speed and not too far off of the ground.

Andromeda's back was stiff but as Rabastan drew lazy circles on her stomach, he felt her relax against him.

He took them a bit higher.

She turned her head, her cheek resting against his chest, and he saw her eyes were closed as the wind whipped her curls around her face.

After a few minutes, he brought them to the ground and helped her off of the broom. "Well?" he asked.

She looked at the ground before shyly meeting his eyes. "I don't think it's so bad." She paused and quickly added, "As long as I can always fly with you."

Rabastan smiled as his heartbeat picked up tempo. He would love to have Andromeda always flying with him. Maybe he could make it happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Chapter 9  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Andromeda/Rabastan  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 625  
 **Summary:** Rabastan comes home injured.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Flying Lessons - Task - You're couple have handled a lot of things but illnesses will creep up at a time when none of you expect it. Unless, of course, they go out swimming in the middle of winter and don't use a warming charm, then it's expected. For this task, use one illness or injury in your story. **Prompts:** (injury) burn, (object) wardrobe

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 127. Chemical

* * *

Rabastan yelled as some chemical shot out of Bellatrix's wand. He fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands, hoping the pain would soon pass.

"This is what you get for failing," Voldemort intoned.

Bellatrix's crazy cackle nearly drowned out the Dark Lord's voice.

He did his best to block out everything around him. He thought about Andromeda. Her sweet face and her trusting eyes were imprinted in his mind, and he used his memories of his love to survive the horrible pain.

And when the torture was over, when Voldemort dismissed him, he hurriedly Apparated away to his home, right into his bedroom, tearing through the wards, uncaring if he spinched himself.

He leaned against the tall wardrobe, bracing himself against it while Andromeda rushed to him.

"What happened?" she cried, hands gently moving over his arms, her eyes looking over every available inch of skin.

"I failed," he gasped. He pressed a hand to his stomach and screamed through clenched teeth.

Andromeda helped him to the bed and forced him into a lying position. She knelt next to him and took her wand and cut through his shirt so the fabric simply fell away.

Her eyes widened at what she saw, and he feared the worst. "How bad is it?" he asked.

"It looks like a pretty bad burn," Andromeda murmured. "You'll be fine, though. It's not life threatening.

"Of course not. My dear Lord would never want to lose a valuable servant," he seethed.

"I'll be right back. I need to get a salve that will aid the healing process."

She climbed off of the bed and hurried to the basement. She grabbed a pain relieving potion and the healing salve.

She didn't want to leave him alone for too long so she hurried back. His eyes were closed, but upon seeing how rapidly his chest was rising and falling, she knew he wasn't asleep yet.

She placed the salve on the bed and unscrewed the potion vial. She helped him lift his head up and eyes still closed, he obediently and trustingly opened his mouth so she could tip the potion into it. He gulped it down, not even grimacing at the taste.

Andromeda climbed back onto the bed and unscrewed the top off of the salve. She dipped her fingers into it and gently rubbed it into his skin, covering the burn completely.

He would be healed by tomorrow morning and hopefully there wouldn't be a scar left over from the ordeal.

"I hate this," Andromeda whispered.

Rabastan rested one of his hands on top of hers that was still on his stomach. "I know."

"I wish we could get you out of this. I wish you never had to go answer his call again."

"Dumbledore needs a spy, and even if he didn't, it wouldn't matter. I would never be allowed to leave and still live. If I tried to, he would hunt me down and kill me for being a traitor, and he would most likely make it as painful as possible in order to make me an example to other Death Eaters."

Andromeda blinked away the tears, knowing they wouldn't do her any good. "I know. We just have to hang in there until he's dead, and then we'll never have to deal with this again."

"Be strong, my love," Rabastan whispered, his breathing becoming easier as he drifted to sleep.

"For you, I'll always be strong," Andromeda vowed, but she knew he hadn't heard her. She closed the container of salve and put it on the side table before laying down next to him. She closed her eyes and now that he was finally home and relatively safe, she allowed herself to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Chapter 10  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rabastan/Andromeda  
 **Warnings:** Reference non-canonical death  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 718  
 **Summary:** Rabastan must come clean about a recent deceit.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Flying Lessons - Task - Sometimes people think hiding the truth is better for their partner, whilst others hide things for purely selfish reasons. Whatever the reason behind the deceit, someone in your pairing must be deceitful. It could be simple, it could be relationship changing, but deceit must be the main aspect of your relationship. **Prompt -** (plot) a funeral

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 148. Cloud

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **May Event - May Events Checklist - **Prompts Used:** Victory in Europe Day (Write a story that takes place on this day – May 8), Gemini (Use the following three words in your story: volatile, versatile, creative)

* * *

On May 8th, a funeral was held. The sky was blue with fluffy white clouds. In most cases, the weather would have been too happy for a funeral, but considering who was being buried, not many people cared about that.

Rabastan mourned but not in the way he should have if his older brother was killed by an unknown assailant. Bellatrix was present, but she didn't seem too broken about her husband's death. That wasn't that much of a surprise, though. The only person the volatile witch truly cared about was the Dark Lord. Everyone else paled in comparison to her.

Andromeda attended the burial with him despite the fact there were no soft feelings between her and Rodolphus. Rabastan knew she was only there to offer moral support to Rabastan, and he would forever be grateful that he had such a loyal woman in his life. He didn't know if he would ever deserve Andromeda, but he was selfish enough to hold onto her with both hands.

Andromeda was quiet after the two of them Apparated to the Lestrange manor. Neither of them wanted to be there, but Rabastan's parents expected him there, and he didn't want to begin a fight with either of them, knowing it wouldn't end well on this emotionally charged day.

Rabastan looked into her eyes and knew her mind was whirling. He sighed, knowing he would eventually end up talking. She was very creative and versatile when it came to getting him talking, and it would only be so long before he broke down and told her the truth he had been hiding from her.

Eventually they ended up in a empty bedroom, and Andromeda lightly pushed him to sit down on the bed. She sat down next to him and laid a light hand on his forearm. "Talk to me," she commanded.

Rabastan wouldn't give into her _that_ easily. "There's nothing to talk about."

She rolled her eyes. "I know things have been strained between you and Rodolphus for a long time, even before you became a spy for Dumbledore. Even so, I would have thought you would have shown a _little_ more emotion about your older brother's death. In fact, I think you might have showed less emotion that Bellatrix, and you know that's saying something."

Rabastan's taunt shoulders didn't relax and his eyes focused on the ground. "He's dead. Nothing can change that. What's the point of mourning?"

The bed shifted as Andromeda stood up. "Is that how you're going to feel if I die?" she sternly asked.

Rabastan's head snapped up and his gaze locked with hers. And he knew she got him. No way would he ever let her believe that he wouldn't care about her dying. She used an underhanded Slytherin trick, something that most people who know Andromeda didn't believe she was capable of despite her Hogwarts house, but it was something in her arsenal she would use if she thought it would help her get her answers.

Rabastan stood up and took a breath, knowing she could very well be disgusted with him when he told her the truth. "I don't think it's proper for the murderer to mourn for his victim."

Andromeda's eyes widened. "Why?"

He didn't ask her to elaborate, knowing what she asked. _'Why did you kill him? What could have possibly made you kill your own brother?'_ "I found out he was plotting to kill you. I made sure he wouldn't be able to." He paused, letting that sink in. "Don't tell me to show remorse for Rodolphus's death. He was planning to kill the woman I love, and I'll never be sorry that I protected you."

"You could have told Dumbledore –"

"You think that would have helped?" he interrupted. Andromeda didn't answer, and he continued, "I wasn't taking any chances. I took away the danger and that's that."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I know how you feel about murder, even if the person deserves it. You were never supposed to know the truth."

"So you lied. This is not the first time you lied to me either. How am I ever supposed to trust you if you continuously lie?"

"I don't know," he murmured.

They looked at each other, neither of them knowing what else to say.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Chapter 11  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Andromeda/Rabastan  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 934  
 **Summary:** Andromeda is trapped at Gringotts while extremely angry.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Flying Lessons - Task - You should write an assignment where weather is causing problems with your relationship. You can use any weather condition that you like. **Prompt:** Gringotts.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 162. computer

* * *

Andromeda quickly hurried into Gringotts, glancing at a Goblin at the left who was working on some kind of thing that looked like a Muggle computer. Or that was what Andromeda thought it was at least. She remembered some Muggle-borns at Hogwarts talking about them.

She wasn't sure why Goblins would be using them, but maybe it was something new they were trying so they could run the back more efficiently.

A loud gust of wind sounded outside and Andromeda looked over her shoulder. Water was quickly rising up, and soon there would be a flood, and Andromeda knew she wouldn't be able to safely Apparate away in it. It would be too easy to splinch herself if she tried.

She had come here to get something for Rabastan and now she feared she would be stuck here until the storm, and therefore, the flood went away.

Andromeda's fingers lightly touched her hair, feeling the disarray of it, but she didn't have the energy to fix it. All she wished was she would be able to go home right away.

She swallowed and approached the goblin at the front desk, figuring she could at least do what she came here to do.

"Yes?" the goblin snarled.

Andromeda straightened her spine, not showing any weakness to the creature. "Yes. I need to withdraw something from the vault I share with Rabastan Lestrange, please."

The goblin nodded and led her to the cart system which led her to the vault after she had identified herself with her blood.

She searched through the vault but didn't see it. She frowned. She really wanted Rabastan to wear the robe on their wedding day, but she couldn't seem to find it.

She knew Rabastan didn't want to wear it, but she had hoped she would be able to convince him once she had it in her possession. It was gone, though. Did Rabastan take it? Did he get rid of it!? Andromeda clenched her fists. When she got home, he would have some questions to answer, and he _better_ have some satisfying answers.

As Andromeda reentered the main foyer behind the goblin, the doors to Gringotts shook as the water rose in the streets.

She watched as goblins ran to reinforce the doors, angering witches and wizards who wanted to leave. With the Floo system only set up for business purposes, witches and wizards wouldn't be able to leave until the storm passed.

Like most magical people, the majority of angry people at Gringotts thought they were invincible, but Andromeda knew better.

The goblins were doing the right thing. Not only were they making sure they kept the bank safe, but the people within it would be safe as well.

As the storm mounted, Andromeda had time to get angrier and angrier at Rabastan. She understood they were Slytherins and weren't always completely truthful, but she thought they were pass the whole being underhanded thing with each other.

Those robes had been important to Andromeda and Rabastan knew it. Still, he got rid of them so he wouldn't be forced to wear them. How dare he!

Andromeda found herself a seat and waited for the storm to pass. She knew the longer it took, the worst her temper would be when she finally faced Rabastan. She would have pitied her fiancée if she wasn't so mad at him.

Hours later, when two goblins unbarred the doors, Andromeda readied herself to leave but halted when Rabastan rushed into the bank.

She held herself stiffly when he pulled her into his arms. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer him.

He pulled away and looked at her. "A bad day to go to Gringotts, huh?" he lightly joked.

"I can't believe you got rid of the robes. How selfish can you be?! It has been in my family for years."

"Andromeda –"

She marched pass him, interrupting what she was sure would be a pathetic apology. "Don't talk to me. You'll be lucky if I still marry you. Getting rid of the robe is one of the worst things you've done to me in a long time."

"Andromeda, I admit I took the robes."

She kept her back to him. "Of course you took them. Only you and I have access to the vault, and if I didn't take them, by process of elimination, it had to be you."

"I didn't get rid of them like you think I did. I can't believe you think so little of me that you believe that I would get rid of something so important to you just because I didn't want to wear it."

She faced him, eyes flashing. "Then where are they?"

"They're being professionally cleaned because I'm going to wear them during our wedding."

The anger instantly deflated out of Andromeda and her shoulders slumped. "Really? But you said..."

"I know what I said. I saw how disappointed you were, though. And considering everything you put with when it comes to being in a relationship with me, I thought it was a small compromise in comparison."

Andromeda stared at her feet. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"It's not very often I'm owed an apology from you."

Andromeda heard the laughter in Rabastan's voice and knew he wouldn't hold it against her. She looked at him from beneath lowered eyelashes. "Don't get used to it because it won't happen again for another five years."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I don't doubt it."

She rested her head on his chest and allowed his steady heartbeat to sooth her for a moment. "Let's go home."


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Chapter 12  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Andromeda/Rabastan  
 **Warnings:** Character Death  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 567  
 **Summary:** Andromeda grieves for everything she lost.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Flying Lessons - Task - As with everything, we can always find a comparison and this comparison would be that things can end, despite the good run you've had. It could be your relationship, your job, or your diet. Incorporate an ending in your story which is focused solely on your couple and is affecting them emotionally. **Prompt:** (object) a quill

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 187. Court

* * *

Andromeda held the quill with gentle fingers. It was poised above the parchment, but she couldn't bring herself to put the tip to it. She knew what she wanted to write, but she couldn't find the right words to really explain how she was feeling.

She couldn't believe it had happened. With her fiancée's spy status, she always knew it was possible. She had never been able to forget about it, but she had done her best to push the knowledge to the back of her mind enough that she only thought about the reality of their situation late at night when she was waiting for him to stumble out of the Floo after a difficult Death Eater meeting.

Now that it happened, Andromeda didn't know how to deal with it.

She placed the quill down, closed her eyes, and leaned back in her chair. She thought about everything she and Rabastan had experienced together. From the moment he began courting her to their last night together. There were good times and bad times. There were happy times and times full of anguish. Sometimes it felt like the bad outweighed the good, and Andromeda was ashamed to admit that she thought about leaving, thought that Rabastan and their relationship wasn't worth the constant heartache.

A couple of times, she almost did leave him, but she couldn't ever bring herself to take the final step and stop seeing him. He was too important to her.

Tears fell from underneath her closed eyes. She felt them slide down her cheeks and land on her chest.

:"Rabastan, you promised to be careful. You promised to always come back to me. Was that a lie?" she whimpered.

She stood up and angrily brushed the tears aside. Combined all of the sadness, there was also anger. She was angry at Rabastan for breaking his promise to her. Angry at him for being dead. It might be illogical, but it was how she felt.

Andromeda knew it was normal to feel like this, but all the anger did was make her feel guilty for experiencing the emotion.

She stumbled to the bed that now seemed way too big. It was too much bed for one person, and she was determined to downsize as soon as possible. She didn't need the extra reminder that she was alone when she was supposed to be next to someone.

She let her head hit the mattress, turned onto her stomach, grabbed her pillow, and wailed into it, letting out of her frustration and pain. "Rabastan! Come back to me!" she yelled even though she knew it was useless.

Rabastan would never come back to her.

This time, she didn't force the tears stop. They flowed freely until she cried herself to slumber. Her dreams were filled with Rabastan and their many moments together. Her dreams were the only way she would ever be allowed to see him again. It just wasn't fair. They were doing everything they could to aid the Order, and this was their payment?

She knew people said that when a loved one died, it took time for the pain to diminish. Andromeda couldn't imagine the pain ever diminishing.

She would never forget what it felt like to be held by him, and she would forever hold him close in her dreams. It was the only way she would be able to touch him.


End file.
